deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bane VS Boba Fett
Introduction Wiz: Bane, the man who broke the Batman... Boomstick: Versus the greatest bounty hunter in the Galaxy, Boba Fett. He's wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & Skills to see who'd win a Death Battle. Bane Wiz: Bane was born and raised in a prison called Santa Maria, Bane's only friend was his Teddy Bear. Boomstick: That's a really sad childhood. Bane (From the dark knight): I was born in the darkness. Wiz: Being lonely, Bane read as many books as he possibly could, became a master at Math, Science, History & everything. Bane also learned 10 languages. Boomstick: This dudes smart. Wiz: Bane is very smart, but he's just as impressive in strength. Bane lifted weights all the time and was basically Dwayne Johnson, John Cena & mr.T all rolled into one. Bane was feared everywhere in the prison, even the guards. Boomstick: Wow! Wiz: The warden wanted to teach Bane who was boss so performed a experiment on him that was supposed to kill him (He's pretty much the worse warden of all time) but the serum called Venom gave him Superhuman strength that lets him beat the crap out of everyone. Bane effortlessly broke out of prison and was followed by the prisoners, who almost worship him. Boomstick: Would not want to work at that prison. Wiz: Got that right. When Bane broke out of prison, he heard of the legendary superhero, the Batman so he went to Gotham. Bane quickly discovered Batman's secret identity and broke all the prisoners in Arkham out of jail. After Batman had turned in all of his enemies, Batman was wore out. Bane broke into Wayne manor and broke the dark knights back. Boomstick: This guy broke batmans back!? Wiz: Yes. Bane is at peak human strength being able to one shot Man-Bat, Break Killer Croc's arms & freakin' rip out people's arms!!! Boomstick: What the Heck!? That's not even possible! Wiz: But that's Bane without Venom. Boomstick: Oh, you mean the Spider-Man villian? Wiz: No, Venom is pretty much steroids x10, it gives Bane Superhuman strength letting him lift 15 tons! That's equal to freakin' 30,000 pounds! Boomstick: HOLY CRAP!!! Wiz: Venom allows Bane to effortlessly charge through brick walls, bend metal, kill a 30 foot long Alligator & lift a truck that weighs 27 tons! (That's equal to 54,000 pounds!!!!!!!!). Bane also is a master martial artist being almost on-par with Batman. Venom also gives Bane immense pain resistance being immune to bullets! Boomstick: This guy is awesome! Wiz: Besides his physical abilities, Bane is also one of the smartest people in the DC Universe. The big mindless guy you saw in Batman & Robin...that's not even close to actual bane. Bane was able to deduce Batman's secret identity in a short amount of time, have a photographic memory & match Ra's al Ghūl in a game of chess. Bane is also a master stratigist, I mean have you seen the Dark Knight!!?. Boomstick: This dude is amazing! Wiz: Bane also has Indomitable Willpower, I mean seriously, how does this guy not have a green lantern ring? Though, he'd probally get a yellow lantern ring. Boomstick: And you say I get off topic! Wiz: Anyway, Bane's willpower is massive being immune to Joker gas and Scarecrow's fear gas. In short, Bane won't stop until he gets it done. Bane is also a very talented marksman, having a machine gun. Boomstick: Because who doesn't carry around one of those? Wiz: Bane is feared by fellow criminals, police & even the freakin' Batman himself! Boomstick: Does this guy have any weaknesses?! Wiz: Actually, yes. The venom serum is actually very addictive and if he takes too much, he actually overdoses and turns into a mindless monster. His other weakness is that the tubes on his back actually supply his venom, but we already know he's just as dangerous without Venom. Bane: I will break you. Boba Fett Wiz: When the Galactic Republic needed a Clone Army, the Kaminoians cloned the bounty hunter Jango Fett. The clones were the perfect soldiers. But Jango wanted his own personal clone, so he could be like a son. Boomstick: I Thought you were gonna say slave. Wiz: Jango trained Boba to be like his father and took him on all his bounties. Boomstick: Sounds like a fun childhood...unlike the other guy. Wiz: It was, until Count Dooku hired Jango to kill the ex queen of Naboo, Padme Admidala. Jango was fracked by Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi to Kamino then Geonosis. During the battle of Geonosis, Jango fought Jedi master Mace Windu but was defeated and beheaded. And Boba was watching the whole thing! Boomstick: That's just messed up! Wiz: Boba swore he would become a bounty hunter like his father and trained with Aurra Sing, Bossk and more bounty hunters until he was the greatest in the Galaxy. Boomstick: So what all can he do? Wiz: Boba's armor is of Mandalorian origin--- Boomstick: The Mandalorians are a warrior race who fought the Jedi once in a war. Even though technically, Jango & Boba Fett aren't Mandalorians. Wiz: Anyway, the armor is made of an almost indestructible iron called Beskar. The armor also has a micro energy field that protects him from most physical attacks. It also resists blaster fire, flames, poison, acid & Cold. Boomstick: I want some! Wiz: Yes well, Boba's helmet also comes in handy while bounty hunting. Boba's helmet- * Drinking straw * Sensors (Detects heat & heartbeat) * Can track 30+ targets at the same time Boomstick: I guess that does come in handy. Can I borrow it to go hunting Monday? Wiz: No. Boba has also mastered pretty much every weapon in the Galaxy. Boomstick: Prove it. Wiz: Boba carries an EE-3 blaster rifle (as seen in the picture), it actually has more damage from a distance. Wiz: And dueled K-11 blaster pistols, like his fathers. But these have more damage up close though. Boomstick: I feel I saw those at a gun shop once... Wiz: Boba also has a grenade launcher. Besides his guns, Boba's wrist gauntlets are just as dangerous. Boba has a flamethrower, a grappling hook (whipcord), lasers, concussion rockets & even more rockets. Boomstick: Wow. Wiz: Boba also has a Vibrosword that is extremely painful when it stabs you. Boomstick: Those are the things that's the Commando droids in the clone wars carry around! Wiz: Boba's greatest weapon is his Lightsaber. Boomstick: Did you say a freakin' Lightsaber?! Wiz: Yes, Boba is so talented that he killed a Jedi and carries it around as sort a trophy. Boomstick: Like General Grievous! Wiz: Exactly. The Lightsaber can cut through most things--- Boomstick: Besides that weird wall in The Phantom Menace, I mean what's with that?! Wiz: Boba also has a jetpack that's hands free. It's max speed is 90 mph! Boomstick: That's how fast I was driving away from the cops last night--- Wiz: Don't drink and drive kids. Anyway the jetpack also has an ion missile which is basically Star Wars' version of a homing rocket...expect double the damage. Boomstick: If you forgot what a homing Missle is, it's the rockets that freakin' follow you everywhere until you blow up! Wiz: Well, it is possible to out-manuver a homing rocket--- Boomstick: Wiz...just don't. Boba Fett: You'll be dead! Intermission Wiz: Alright the Combatnants are set, let's end this. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!! Death Battle Gotham City, 9:00 pm Bane is trading weapons to a crime boss for exchange for some Venom. Boba Fett jumps through the glass and shoots everyone dead in two seconds. Bane: Impressive, little man. Boba Fett: You'll make a good bounty. Bane: Let me teach you a lesson (cracking his knuckles and neck) I am no one's bounty. FIGHT! Boba starts firing his EE-3 at Bane but he fired his machine gun back. But Boba easily overpowers him and the machine gun explodes. Bane punches Boba in the face but he doesn't feel much because of his energy field. Conclusion Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs DC Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles